Misa
by Dawn Gray Manson
Summary: NonsequelAnne ran and ran for her life to the park just to meet Danny Phantom,her hero. She wanted to meet him so badly. What happens if they do and will she be able to know Phantom's secret? And will Danny accept her?Pls. read again!RE-EDITED IT! R&R!


This is one of my favorites

This is one of my favorites. Well, sort of. I kind of watched an anime show and I saw a scene and I squealed. I didn't mean that I squealed like a little girl or girlish for that matter. It then gave me an idea so here it is!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the show but I own one character here in this story. **

_Enjoy!_

_**--Complete-One shot-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-One shot-Complete--**_

**Misa**

_A Danny Phantom one shot fan fiction_

_By Dawn Gray Manson_

_**--Complete-One shot-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-One shot-Complete--**_

I ran as fast as I can to catch up with him. I just know where he is. I researched so many things about him and I don't want to waste my hard work for nothing. I ran and ran as fast as I could at the street, actually, running at the road. I don't care unless I get run over a car but I hope he just saves me by it before I die.

I ran but then it feels like it's going to rain. I can't see any dark clouds because it's already night time but I just can feel it. I know it is going to rain soon. I love the rain but why right now when I'm going to really meet him. I ran through the roads and streets of…Amity Park.

I took all the twists and turns and all I could remember is his face when the news in the TV showed where he is. He's the hero of this town and ever since I came I grew interest in him. I grew interested for some complicated reason. I came here with my family but now they are not with me anymore.

I ran and ran as fast as I can and all this running shouldn't go to waste either because of all the researching and all the things I have been through shouldn't been put to waste. He is the greatest hero that I ever knew. I was willing to meet him and this is my chance. I can't wait any longer for another day or week or month or other than so. I just don't want to miss this chance…again.

I ran and ran and I saw a full moon now being covered by black misty clouds that I couldn't see through the dark night. I looked what's right in front of me then closed my eyes and I cried making my tears go with the wind that is going behind me.

I tried to meet this uncommon ghost for a long time and this is the only way I could meet him by media…the news and so on. I don't want to lose the chance of meeting Danny Phantom.

I'm Anne May, 14 years old actually. I'm alone and my family died before we get the view and tour of the place of Amity Park. I was lonely ever since I saw them all dead. I came here and I can't go back to my usual place. I was living by myself all alone. I can't believe that I saw them dying when I was still a kid. I don't know if I have a chance to bear it.

I was running to the guy who rescued and changed everything. He was the one who kept me alive and he was pretty interesting. I met him once when he saved me from getting hit by a ghost and it seems that he's stronger than a human. I wanted to talk to him but he said to go away before I get hurt. I had no choice but ran away. I even made a web site about him and it was all sacred to me. An acquaintance gave me information ever since she saw a drawing of the hero before. She gave me few details then in several days there were more then a dozen. I don't know why but then she stopped giving me details like she went missing.

I do not know if I care for her but she gave me a lot of it. They say that he acts like a normal teenager but people say that he seems to be human before then died in a particular accident. Nobody knows but all they thought of him first was an evil phantom but as soon he wanted to prove that he's worthy to be trusted many called him a hero but some didn't believe him and some pretended to believe him.

Then I wander about him a lot during school times and all those wacky stuff but I can't go to school and all I did was work or somehow skip once and give a sickness as an excuse when I return. I really don't do much in Amity Park but when all the ghostly chaos came through the streets. I never knew that Amity is actually dangerous but Danny Phantom was always there.

I researched a lot ever since my acquaintance wasn't talking to me or anything but the information that she gave me was typically placed in the website and labeled as a rumor like I caught it from somebody else or I heard someone say that. It's like over hearing a conversation or rumor but I actually got info from an acquaintance of mine.

I still ran knowing it was pretty far and I have to keep up the pace and heave a lot of Carbon Dioxide out of my lungs.

I was sweating a lot yet it always feels cold out here even though I'm running and the cold wind was passing by me. This Danny Phantom came in big interested in me that I was then turned into one of his admirers as he did one good deed that I wanted to succeed and it feels like he did it for me…but still…he doesn't know me. I know him but I don't know if this info is the real deal. I don't know if he has friends but what I suspected were two teenagers helping him with Fenton devices.

Yes, I over heard about the Fenton's and they were the greatest ghost hunters in Amity yet they go against Phantom thinking that he's evil and the cause of making the ghosts come out. He was trying to gain their trust but to no avail. I researched about the Fenton's and they were great yet they do have a family of their own.

I was wearing a top of black and a red print of a circle in my chest. I have two black and red stripped arm warmers over my two arms and torn baggy pants. It was torn because of the rough time I have been through. I just live in the alley sometimes and sometimes in an abandon apartment. I wanted to live in different places. I am definitely a nomad.

I know that this Danny Phantom is the big deal…the big deal! I want to meet him so much and I want to thank him for something that was valuable to me.

I then could hear a blasting noise and with it was a glowing green light that was shining in a far distance straight ahead of me. I keep up the pace as I was enjoyed by the excitement of finally seeing him clearly and meeting him. I somehow was always wrapped up with warmth as I always thought of him like he's the savior of Amity Park.

I saw the fight and it was really him fighting with another ghost. It was some kind of ghost in a metallic suit and with green eyes and flaming hair. He had a lot of great advantages of using his own armored suit. I think he's called Skulker. One time I saw one of Phantom's fights and I heard him called Skulker at this certain metallic ghost. Unfortunately, in most of Phantom's I can't get a good view of his face and the time he once rescued me…I still didn't get the picture of him because it all seems not clear for me. My eyes keep on moving.

I went closer to where the fight is but not too near so I won't get hurt or get involved in it. I was hiding in the bush being stunned by the great moves of Danny Phantom when he tries to finish him. I could see his figure in a slightly far distance. I was in the Park of Amity Park and I'm near the gate. The fight was right before my eyes and I can't get a single glimpse of Phantom's face.

Still…I could see that he is really wounded up and couldn't hold on much longer. This fight may be the one when he gets really exhausted. He cannot capture the ghost with one of the Fenton Thermos that he somehow stole. He was pretty hurt by the way Phantom moves and he was clutching the big wound at his side. I don't know if he could hold on much longer.

Phantom seems to be weakening and I could see that the white ghostly glow around him seems to be dimming or losing light. I winced whenever Skulker gets good shots on Phantom. I don't want to watch. Somehow, I feel like I must do something and not just sit around here and watch until the fight is over. It wouldn't be over until Phantom can't take it anymore.

I think Skulker upgraded himself. I know Danny Phantom notice that too. Before, I saw Sulkers' appearance and his skills but it was more different now. He really upgraded himself and turned merely or slightly unstoppable.

I don't know if Phantom could take it no more.

I saw Phantom flying at the sky and he seems to try and fight the pain and withdraw his fighting stance but I know he's in great pain. Skulker was flying too. It seems high that I am now looking up a bit farther. I could see their lips moving and I could hear their voices but it was fuzzy.

Suddenly, I felt a great fear than before. Skulker hit Danny Phantom…w-with a big bazooka arm and then it somehow h-hit…Phantom, square at the chest or torso. My eyes widen with great shock when I see the hero of mine screaming in pain and falling down from the night sky to the ground. I could see clouds of dust and suddenly the Fenton Thermos popped up out of nowhere and went near the bush I was staying. I looked at it as if it's trying to tell me to suck Skulker into it. A sweat dropped from my forehead and it feels like I'm the one who is going to be blamed for this.

I saw Skulker slowly landing down with a sweet evil smile in his face. He walked towards the cloud of dust where Phantom is. I begin to be scared. This might be then end of Danny Phantom. While Skulker came nearer to him, the clouds of dust cleared out and there were many pieces of soil from the ground that came from the fall.

My mind then turned towards the beat-up/injured figure on the ground…Danny Phantom.

He has a messy hair and has so many wounds, bruises, cuts around him and there was a big one in his chest. I was panting as if I can't believe it…he's dying. I placed my right hand over my mouth in fear. Skulker was getting closer to him, the precious ghost I have ever seen and admire about. He then powered up this powerful gun from his wrist and pointed it to Danny while he was walking nearer to him. I looked at the thermos and I had no choice but to face the fear. I grabbed the thermos and sped to where Skulker is and went in front of him. I came to a halt as the ghost was where I can see. I pointed the mouth of the Thermos into the ghost. I was standing his way to Phantom and he's right behind me…wounded and hurt.

"No!" Is all I said and he was sucked inside the thermos. I capped it and panted in relief and in great fear when I actually faced a real ghost…unbelievable. I then turned my senses to Phantom. I held the thermos on my chest and placed my short light brown hair behind me. I then ran to Phantom's side.

He was badly wounded and it isn't pretty to look at it. He has several bruises in his face and there were cuts and wounds in his body and a big one in his chest. I think Phantom was unconscious or maybe in big pain. I placed the thermos right beside me and touched the hand of my hero. He was somehow cold and warm and found a way that isn't possible that a ghost is warm but cold…maybe the rumors were right that he's like a human.

I gazed over him and I felt warmth inside me and it went to my cheeks. I think this is called…blushing. It overwhelmed me. I mean I'm doing this to my hero. I was just curious on how it feels like to see him in a closer view and…I finally got my wish.

I touched his bruised cheek and caressed him with my thumb. I just looked at him. Suddenly, I held it back to my chest when I heard him groan. I was in shock. He then grunted like he winced or cringed or something. I placed my hand from my chest to his hair. I brushed it out of his eyes and I finally…saw his face. He was handsome in some point. He's a young teenager like me.

He coughed slightly with a raspy voice. He laid his head back to the ground and then I gasped a bit when I saw his eyes twitching and they begin to open. I then saw his green eyes opening slowly then he blinked a few times and then opened it with dull eyes. I was surprised when he looked at me…right in the eyes.

"How…How did you find me?" He spoke with a lot of effort and his voice was still raspy. He got hit and fell pretty good.

I was shock of what he said. He's talking to me?! I…I can't believe it. I looked at him hesitantly looking at his eyes. I touched his hand as if I was pretty concern. I'm showing a sign that I am really with him and not a rival.

I then straightly look at his green eyes and sighed. "I…" I was hesitating because I'm talking to a ghost and a hero whom I admire a lot. "I-I saw you and I wanted to…so-somehow…uh…talk to you."

I looked at his reaction and saw a little smile. When I saw his smile, my grip of my hand holding his has gotten tighter but it didn't harm him. The smile he gave me was so beautiful. He was like an angel guiding me and I wasn't aware of it. Somehow he knows me and somehow he doesn't.

I suddenly talk again and I didn't know of it. "I-I saw you…fell…" I turned my face away from his and looked the ground that was in front of me. "You-you fell…I-I didn't know what to do…b-but I caught the ghost…" I looked at the thermos "…with the thermos."

I saved him and I know he's glad that he was safe and maybe he's thinking that I'm safe too. The eyes of green were dull and it wasn't glowing. He really is in pain. I saw him dragging his right hand slowly to his chest. It seems that there was great pain in there. I saw him wince and wouldn't relax.

Later, he looked at me. He frowned and I do not like the look. "You shouldn't have done that" His voice was still raspy "you might get killed"

I gasped and looked at him. I came all the way here and I wanted to meet him so badly and mostly I saved him from a ghost. I admire him and doesn't he know that…? Of course not…

He tried to sit up but the results were bad but soon I helped him sit up then he brought himself to stand up. He still had difficulty and seems that he needs help to keep himself standing up. I stood and I could feel heat under my own eyes but I have to stay strong. I don't want to cry just because off what is happening right now. I know he's badly injured but strong is the word I'm working for.

I wanted to meet him so badly and this is what I get. I can't talk or speak in awhile because the words I want to say were not organized or were scrambled up. I looked at him with great concern like he is a great friend to me. I needed a friend.

"You need to stay out of the way more because…" He coughed "…it might be dangerous…just avoid me…I…I don't want you to get hurt." I could see that he's not facing me. He was holding the wound in side. He

He turned away from me without saying goodbye to me or anything but those last words that he said to me. I just looked at him while he slowly…limply walks away from me. I panted when I could feel the heat trying to get out from my eyes. Actually, I was really gasping. I wanted the heat to go back; I mean…I want them to disappear from my own eyes. I don't want to cry right in front of my hero.

Good thing he's not looking at me right now. He's just limping slowly away from me. I heard his words one last time. He didn't want me to get hurt. I had this feeling. It was just taunting me; mocking me 'till I wanted to break down but I hid it eve though it's too strong to handle. I looked at the ground and I could see the grass sway left and right.

I face back up to see Danny's figure still right in front of me. He's just few feet away from me. I again felt the overwhelming taunting feeling. It's telling me something. In the first time, it was hurting me like it's a voice that is bad or something. But now, it already felt like a good taunt. I know it's sort of weird to explain it to you but…

…_it's like there's a good thing._

"Phantom, you need to understand…" I ran to him and turn him around with my hands. Suddenly, I felt the breeze around me change. It became cold. I was interrupted by Phantom's glowing green eyes. They were glowing with anger and exhaustion. I could feel Phantom's cold hands grab my upper arms and he brought me nearer to him so I could look at him eye to eye.

"Look! You're the one who needs to understand! You shouldn't do that! Ever! NEVER ever again! Do you hear me?! You know you could get HURT! If you ever put a stunt like that again then…then I don't know what I will do to you or to myself! Please do me a favor to never ever do that again!! UNDERSTAND??" he was using his hands to shake me vigorously. I was then afraid. I have never seen Phantom like this but I can understand what he meant. I know I could get hurt but he will end up gone if I hadn't save him from Skulker.

I could feel the two barriers of heat under my eyes break out. The heat overwhelmed my eyes and a drop of water came out from the corner of my eye. Just because of the fear that's kept inside me, I have showed emotions to Phantom. He hasn't shown anger right in front of me. I mean, he never gets angry at me ever since I don't meet him too much.

Danny's eyes slightly moved and I was wondering where he was looking but I'm sure he's still thinking of me. The teardrop that came out from the corner of my eye rolled down going to my chin. I trembled and my breath was shaky. It seems that Phantom was gradually becoming calm as I could feel the grip of his hands loosen a bit. His tense eyes relaxed as he looked at me with…concern.

"I…"I was still shaking. I couldn't even say any words. I was thinking of how Danny Phantom is actually kind to the citizens of Amity. "I-I I'm sorry" I sobbed.

"I…uh…no, I'm sorry." Phantom's voice was soft again. It's thee voice I would like to hear everyday. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you like that."

"Ph-phantom?" I finally managed to get out a word. He looked at me with his eyes in a very soft manner. His face was very overwhelming. It's not only the face but the feeling when you look at it. I could feel…warmth…it was…embracing me.

"Please…" I said softly. My eyes went dull like I was sad. My eyes were open half way there. It's like I have fallen in love. Well, I'm not sure of that. I'm just a fan of him. Is this the way how fans should feel right now when you finally met the person you admire so much about? "Can I…stay with you?"

He then widens his eyes a bit as I still continued with sobs.

He, however, answered with disbelief "Stay with me?"

I know he's in shock but I wanted to meet him for a long time. I needed him and he's a hero that cares and gives chances to people. He isn't a reaper or any kind but he was friendly. I needed him and he's the one who saved me. I mean I always wanted to meet him and I couldn't just let him go and never get anything. I wanted to know him and I wanted to be with him….be by his side…taking care of me and me taking care of him.

"A-are…Are you injured or hurt or what? D-did you get hit in the head or something?!" Now, Phantom was likely hallucinating. It's not an everyday question for him but…I felt alone and I know what you're thinking. I have gone mad?! No, I'm not. I was thinking of this like…ever since…a week or a month ago. I'm not sure…but…

"No, I'm not" I said softly. I wasn't joking. Danny thought it was a laughing matter if I am actually hurt in the head and getting dizzy which may be the cause of why I'm saying this. I'm not hurt or anything.

"St-stay with me?" He repeated what he said lately again but shakily.

"Yes" I said firmly even though I'm sobbing. I really needed his help and I don't know if the people around me are worth to be trusted but I had no choice and he proved his worthy. I admire him and I need him like how Amity needs him.

"I-I don't know." I heard him saying that when he cringed and actually held my arm with his free hand. "I do not know you…um…girl but…I haven't met you before or I don't have in need of you to be with me while I'm in…" He winced "…in these fights…"

"…you might get hurt…because of me"

I sobbed and answered with effort "You don't understand" I said a bit firm, pushing my tears out of my eyes making my voice strong. "I have known you and don't you remember the time when you save me? Well, never mind about that. I'm really…lonely. I have no parents or friends or anyone but do you remember when we talked?"

He was a bit pushed backward but held his side tighter and it looks like he was pretty concern of what I'm saying.

"If you don't trust me then hit me or hurt me instead" I know…I have become crazy and I don't know what to do and I was breaking into pieces because it feels like Phantom doesn't like me or was just a fake hero or some kind…It's like he doesn't trust anyone that gets in his way. "Even I feel hurt or pain, I will still admire you and always…always…"

I closed my eyes and let the small tears some down. I wiped it all and you could see that I'm sobbing a lot. I was trying to tell Phantom that people are in desperate need….just like me. Am I right that I'm going to still admire him even though he hurts me? I know I still will because it's already in me now.

"You can kill me, Danny Phantom" I lower my head ready to hear his response or any beating but none came yet. I could still feel the painful feeling in my eyes as if I want to cry again but not yet. I do not know if he would do it or not.

"I can't kill you…but you must avoid me and please don't hurt yourself with this…I'm sorry"

I heard his raspy teenage voice and I could feel that he's about to leave and leave me alone. He doesn't know what I am like and he doesn't know how much I really needed him and he doesn't know how much I try to find him and all this work of finding is for nothing?

I admire him so much. I will do whatever he wants.

I then gasped of shock with another thought and I raised my head to see what I expected that he tired to fly away but then I stopped him.

"Why won't you believe me?" I shouted with all my might but no one heard it but him. I placed my hands at my side and clenched them firmly as if I'm angry. "I don't care if you use me, I don't care if you hate me and I don't care if you kill me!"

I shouted with all my might for him to listen. He didn't take off but stayed there. He was still a bit near me but, of course, not in a far distance. "Believe me!"

"Why do you go so far?" To my surprise, he asked.

I had no choice but to tell him everything. I really needed him and I have to remember something about the day he changed everything. He saved me from one time and he destroyed on person that killed my family. I want revenge in that person but he did it for me, Danny Phantom.

I then broke down making me fall into my knees and sobbed when pieces has been falling behind me and told him already the truth. I could feel him looking at me but I do not know what his reaction is. I just know that he's looking at me right now while I'm sobbing. I needed him.

"Ever since I came here to Amity Park, my parents were killed by a strange demon like man right in front of my eyes…" I spoke so firmly and in great fear. I remembered the whole thing in my mind. It came to me as a flash back. I felt horrible and cried harder. "…I wanted him to die!"

I continued as everything painfully comes back to me. It comes to me memory by memory and it feels like a trinity but it was painful and confusing of why did this happen to me.

"But the trial took longer and longer and ended with him being released"

I could feel the cold wind calling me to get on with it. I wanted to stop this depressing situation and I want him to believe in me.

"Afterwards, it was Phantom that judged this spirit…and that's why Phantom is everything to me." I put my knees in my ground as more tears come and my hands were on the ground and I was looking at it.

"I want to…" I just can't hold on much longer that all the angst and tragedy that happened to my family has successfully succeeded and I need to thank him at all costs "I want to meet you at all costs…I wanted… to do everything for you…" I finally looked at him with my tearful eyes and he was in shock and completely concern with those sad glowing green eyes. I was purely innocent.

I looked down again knowing that I can't look at him forever. I cried as hard as I can. I wanted these things to help him remember and to let him know that I need to thank him for the things he has done for me. He didn't mean to but I'm sure that he did it for the safety of this town and I'm part of this town. He knows I'm homeless and can't carry on. Just look at me, I am alone and broken. I couldn't take this life anymore. It just hurts me and whatever I try no one would help me. Bullies or thugs or gangsters would be surrounding me and no one would care.

I would get hurt always. I saved Phantom and I came here to let him know that he's everything to me than the entire world. He's the greatest hero I know. He always takes out my misery whenever I see him in the news and I know that he's doing justice.

I love him.

I could hear the rustles of the grass by the wind's blow but why should this bother me.

_I do love Phantom…Danny Phantom._

The rustling got louder and louder then that alerted me and I faced up but then I felt like someone collapsed on me. It was Phantom...! Is he hurt…or? He was…he was hugging me. I could feel his arms wrapping me around and he hugged me tight so he's sure that I won't let go. I was staring at space with shock or surprise of what he did. I thought he wouldn't do that or even touch me. I don't know if I should hug him back or even fight away from him. I was confused but I feel like he loved me in a hidden way.

"I-I understand" He finally spoke but it sounds like he was weak.

What the? I don't know what Phantom was up to but what I feel right now is a big tingling sensation rushing over me. It was always the one that just comes whenever I felt loved or cared upon like the time the teachers in school were asking me if I were alright with myself being alone. It was that feeling that I have finally been cared for what my mistakes has been crossing over me again and again and now it is going to stop. I hugged Danny Phantom back and cried upon his good shoulder. I hugged him so tight. I love Danny Phantom even though he is just a ghost. I know he has a heart for a human and that's why he is protecting this town.

I have seen Danny Phantom in action many times and I got a close look at him in many situations like the one in the park and in multiple places. Mostly, I always see him soaring high in the sky being happy as he could be. Right now, I am so close to him and this tingling sensation was rushing around in chaos. I held tighter with my firm grip yet it didn't hurt Danny one bit. Sometimes and somehow Danny remembers me as the girl that I watch over him…I was the one observing him at what he was doing.

"Do…." I heard my hero speak. He was trembling despite the wounds in him that came from Skulker's immense weapons. "Do you…trust me?"

I opened my eyes and just stare straight at the twinkling dark sky that was above us. "What do you mean? I do"

I could hear his breathing getting slower then as seconds passed by it then became shuddering and rag. I thought he was dying or falling into unconsciousness but his weight wasn't heavy yet. I could still feel his grip hugging me with comfort. I know I trust him but why does he have to ask? Maybe…he thinks that I actually don't trust him and think I was just trying to fool him of something. I never want to do that but he may think about that. I have to let him know that. I even cried right in front of him.

"Please…" I heard him whispering. I darted my eyes slowly around us to see if anyone is there looking at us; spying at us or something. I suddenly caught Danny's words. "Please I need you trust me on this one…just…"

I could hear him cough slightly and gave short and deep breathes. "…just don't tell anyone"

I cock my eyebrow and just stared what is right in front of me and not giving a thought about it but what Danny Phantom has just said. I was thinking about his pale face and how he's been beaten up by Skulker and everything else in memory, the memories from the park before when Danny Phantom looked at me and smiled at me and he would lift off to the morning sky, the memories when I see him fighting at the sky and when he's finished he would wave his hand to his fans and then would shortly look at me with his stare and smiled even wider. He would nod at me and then flew off. There were so many memories about him looking at me and me having his attention. He remembers me? And the point is…through all these memories…what could Danny hide?

"Do you trust me…for real?" I could hear his voice trembling and a hint of fear in it. I was then so curious but mostly concern of what is he afraid of. I'm a citizen and a full human and he is just a full ghost that just cares for our town. I have searched for him for too long and I missed classes every time just to look at the sky for my hero. I have trusted him…ever since he helped us throughout. Why? Were there times that people don't trust…Danny?

"Yes, I really do" I hugged tighter, trying to convince him by my actions. Maybe Danny wasn't trusted by other people like what I've heard, the ghost hunters; the parents of this Fenton kid. I've seen them in battle confronting Danny Phantom and I'm sure Danny was trying to get their trust. But I know the ghost hunter's thoughts; they would think he is trying to gain their trust so he could use them or just think he is just a good guy but he is actually bad. Yet I know that this isn't Danny Phantom. How come he is hugging me if he hated humans?

Wait a minute! I could feel Phantom's heart beat. It's weak but…ghosts don't have heart beats…do they?

I could feel Phantom's grip break apart from our hug slowly and he looked at me with his loving glowing green eyes. Its glow was fading by a blink but it was trying to regain. I was dozed by Phantom's lovely eyes yet I could see pain. I could feel Phantom's hands holding my shoulder's trying to let my face look at his. He unfortunately looks downcast; looking away from me. I look at him and was confused by thought. Is he trying to tell me something important or something harsh that he couldn't get it out of his mouth?

"I…" I let my ears hear what he is going to say. "…don't tell anyone that…I'm…I'm also…"

I widen my eyes.

"…human"

My eyes were very wide that it's obvious that I was shock, surprised, whatever you can name by just looking at me. Danny was still looking downcast. He's human…Half human? Is that even possible? I was about to think that he's crazy or something but he was asking me to trust him with hard questions with his own fear in it. I just stared at him only seeing his snowy white hair covering his face. I'm sure he's scared and he wouldn't want to show it too.

Suddenly, there were two white rings around his torso and one went up and the other went to the opposite direction. I didn't close my eyes as I was waiting for what is about to happen. I didn't even close my eyes once as every bit of a second counts in my memories. I was shocked and afraid of what Danny is trying to tell me. He's telling the truth? He is telling the truth after all and nobody trusts him.

When the white rings disappeared from the air, in front of me was boy with a messy black hair, wounds and bruises in his exposed skin, his torn shirt with a red print of an oval in his chest and a red collar with a battered blue pants and I see the Fenton kid. Danny Fenton…is Danny Phantom. I could feel my tears spring out from my eyes rolling down my cheeks. Long time ago, I was once in love with this Danny Fenton. I often see him pass by the sidewalk right in front of where I live. I was shy and I wanted to meet him but then he never walk there ever again. I lost him…I lost my chance.

Now here he is right in front of me. The guy I like and the one I love as a hero was just right in front of me. Suddenly, Danny's head rose up slowly until he was looking at me with his sky blue eyes; they weren't glowing but they were both the beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. I could see clearly that in his right eye was a bit purple, a black eye but seems to be punched once. The tears just roll down from my eyes as I just looked at him.

Danny smiled weakly and then let his forehead meet mine and then I could feel the grip of his hands lost from my shoulders and I could feel it again in my cheeks, holding it slowly then suddenly my lips were met with a sweet one. I looked fairly at Danny and I kissed back yet it was short until Danny let go and then collapsed at my body. I held him and he was limp. He must be hurt so badly from the shot of Skulker. I could hear the breathing of Danny getting slow and shuddering. I held him and hugged him.

"Don't tell…"I heard his rag whisper "…I-I trust you."

I cried and cried. Danny was a human! He is a human! I just can't believe that I love his human half and I love his phantom half and now he loved me back. I know that he remembers the day he fought the one who killed my parents. I just know it. I hugged Danny ever so dearly that I cried and cried and it just went to Danny's shoulder; his shirt. Danny trusted me and told me his deepest darkest secret that he never told anyone else…not even to his people or fan girls. I won't put his trust to a waste…so I won't tell anything about it. He is now hanging limply at my arms and I know he trusts me. I have to bring him home but would he ever accept me to live with him? I just don't know but didn't mind as I was very concern of my hero's health.

Fortunately, I closed my eyes as a bright light was shown from the road of Amity Park. I still held Danny; he seems to be unconscious or maybe he was just there opening his eyes and still with me but very exhausted. I just don't know yet. I opened my eyes and it seems the light was coming from an RV. I see a print of a flaming green "F" on its metal. I notice it was the ghost hunter's RV. I was glad they were here or Danny would be a goner.

I saw two people in their hazmat suits coming out from the vehicle and a 16 year old girl coming out too. They suddenly ran towards while the big guy brought a weapon at his hands.

"Danny!" I heard from the teen. They let Danny off of me and mind him. I sat there looking at them. Danny was unconscious and he was showing that lifeless face of his. His wounds he held frightened his family. Suddenly, the big guy came in and sat with the others. The mother looked at me and smiled weakly. I blinked for a while and smiled back. The father who is the big orange suit guy said thanks to me. I stuttered and hesitated and I replied yet I know they need an explanation. I told them what happen with wholesome of lying I realized that the 16 year old teen was smirking a bit but stopped when I got suspicious of her. They let me go with them and I was welcomed to their house.

They took care of Danny yet the story still goes on. One of them asked me where I live and tried to be friends with me. But being my shy self, I stuttered yet I explained well about my story. I knew that they were pity for me as I can see in their faces. They let me stay and I just plainly accept but a bit of hesitation because of their words of convince. I didn't tell them a thing that their son was Danny Phantom but somehow I think that the teen girl knew who he was.

Days passed by and Danny woke up and finally gave a smile at me as I was the first one who he saw from waking up. He then asked his parents to let me stay with them. I was shock when they said yes. Of course, I wasn't adopted. I stayed with Danny as long as you would think about it. I met his friends, Sam and Tucker, and they were great. I soon have many of friends but only them. They trusted me on keeping Danny's secret and later on I was accepted on joining their ghost hunting team. But how Danny's sister, Jazz, said it "Ghost Getters".

Many weeks and days passed by and our relationship has gotten stronger and I just smile at Danny as he smiles back. One time, I knew that he loved me. He brought me to this hill where I can see the wonderful view of Amity Park. I was awestruck to see it. Suddenly, Danny would hold my hand and I would look at him, confused. He just smiled weakly and I smiled back. He then took my other hand with his other and then just looked at me. The sunset glows upon us and Danny looked downcast. He then looked at me again and spoke softly.

"Remember, the times we have been together and it was all great for both of us……………We have been best friends and……it's just so hard to tell that…ever since we met and you knew and…you trusted me." He looked at my eyes and smiled at him. I tried to remember those times and it was different. Danny then didn't smile and was pretty sad yet he spoke again "I know there is just…something between us…I…I cared for you…"

I widen my eyes and there was silence. It gave me a chance to cry…cry because he just cared for me. It was a messed up world. "I love you" Almost everyday he would tell me that I know how I feel and he would also tell me that I understand how his life has been. I would understand where or what he is going through and I will be there.

Danny then kissed me and he held my hips. I looked at him and I closed my eyes and kissed back with my hands at the back of his neck and I felt one hand of his holding my neck too trying to deepen the kiss but it was just a simple kiss and nothing else. I suddenly felt that Danny will always trust me. He knows my name. He knows who I am. I know that Danny is always…

…a hero

_**--Complete-One shot-Danny-He's Phantom-Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom -One shot-Complete--**_

Hi people I know it just sucks don't it? Well, it just came when I saw an anime name Death Note and I saw a scene so I made some lines up and soon Misa is a word called "Trust"…I think I made that up but it is claim to be trust then… :-)

Anyways just **R&R **yet it is a one shot and it is so long and my shoulders are so tired. Darn it. I have to make the chapters of my stories so don't complain yet because just like this one I happen to work hard for it :-).

Here are some updates anyways on how many story ideas that I have come up with:

**Status:**

**Sequels-**_35_

**Non-sequels- **_54_

**Total: **89 story ideas

Man that is so many and I didn't know that. I think I have to update soon but school is blocking my way.

Anyways I will make another story that will somehow entertain you wile waiting for my other updates and it is another one shot and this time it is for **Christmas!!**

Well, got to go!

_-Dawn Gray Manson_


End file.
